


Son of Santa

by Nocticola



Series: Hallmark/Lifetime [2]
Category: The Merry In-Laws (TV Movie 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Peter Claus always loved kids but didn't really want to become a Santa. Not yet anyway. So, he became a teacher and he was lucky enough to meet Alex and her son Max.(Development to teacher, to tenant, to boyfriend, until the engagement)
Relationships: Peter Claus/Alex Spencer
Series: Hallmark/Lifetime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Son of Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this yesterday because it originally aired Dec 8th, 2012 but I was too busy but I did manage to rewatch it. Suht a delightful little movie.

Peter Claus always wanted to be more than 'the son of Santa'. He loves his parents (though the nutritional value of the food they fed him did leave him with a sugar intolerance) and the elves like Glinda, but he wanted to see the world, and not just on Christmas eve.

His parents were very supportive of his desire for a proper education and they were very pleased when Peter told them he wanted to be a teacher. Peter's always loved kids and he finds teaching 2nd graders to be very fulfilling. 

At point, he does have a hard time finding a place to live. Luckily he meets Alex and Max Spencer. At that point, Max is not on his grade level but soon will be. Alex has spare space in her basement and while she is slightly reluctant to rent for a single man, Peter manages to convince her that he has good intentions. 

Over the month, Peter doesn't just stay in the basement during his free time but starts slowly integrating himself into Alex and Max's family. He knows how to behave with kids, and Max is a great kid. And even though it was clear to him from the start that Alex is much smarter than he is, he loves listening to her. She becomes so animated when she talks about space and meteors and gamma bursts and even though Peter only understands a word here and there, like she was speaking a foreign language he has just started learning, it still takes his breath away. 

One night, Peter is having trouble sleeping (he probably put too much sugar in his coffee), he leaves the basement and goes to the kitchen. Outside he sees Alex, looking through her telescope. He decides to join her and soon Alex is excitedly explaining what she's doing, but even though Peter doesn't understand a word he can't help feeling enthralled all the same.

"I have no idea what any of that means, but it sounds fascinating." 

Alex laughs and it's such a lovely sound. That's the first time they almost kiss. 

The first time they do kiss is some time later. They've watched a movie, a semi-educational kids one. Max is asleep and it's just the two of them. 

"Which one of us can make the first move?" Alex asks almost suddenly. 

"What?" Peter laughs. 

"Well, you are my tenant. I'm not sure it's appropriate for me to kiss you." 

"OK, then. Can I kiss you?" 

Alex lets out a breathless "Yes," before Peter kisses her. 

\-- 

Their first Christmas comes early in the relationship and the question becomes, where are they going to spend it. Peter's not ready to explain his family to Alex. He knows he has to, at some point. He loves his parents and Alex won't go on forever without meeting her in-laws. But it's early in the relationship. He can keep this secret for a while longer. 

"We should spend it with your family. Max loves his grandparents and my family is busy this time of year." 

"Oh, what do they do?" 

For a moment Peter panics and says the first thing that comes to mind, "They have a toy company. In Alaska." His voice comes out squeky, but Alex just laughs a little nervously and accepts it. 

Christmas at the Spencers is very different than what Peter is used to. It doesn't help that Alex's father treats their relationship like Alex was dating the help. Well, Max is in his class next year. And he has helped out around the house when he was just a tenant. But this is still a very different thing. He understands he wishes his daughter was still with her collegue Edward. But Alex is happy with him, and Max adores him, so he doesn't care what her father thinks.

Over the next year their relationship develops at a steady pace. He moves out of the basement into her room. Max starts second grade. All is well. Well, her father still doesn't approve but her mother keeps telling them she's working on it. Peter knows his cagey answers to any inqueries towards his background doesn't help. But the Spencers are such logical people. How is he supposed to explain to them that his father is Santa Claus, who can do magic, and Peter has a little magic of his own? It's best to wait for the right time to tell those news.

While the topic of marriage doesn't really come up, it feels like the natural step in their relationship development and sometimes it comes up subtextually. But when their second Christmas is approaching, Peter feels like it's time. He runs the idea first by Max of course. Tradionally one should ask the father of the bride but Peter knows what he will say. And Max's opinion matters a lot more.

Max and the rest of his class help him with decorations, dozens and dozens of twinkly stars. He puts on his best red pants and he and Max wait for Alex to get home. She's a bit late but that adds to her charm. 

At first she is surprised and overwhelmed but once she thinks it over, she says yes. Peter hugs her and Max to him, and he knows this is one of the best moments of his life. 

Except now she'll have to meet his parents.


End file.
